Over the past several decades, excess heat generation phenomena have been observed under different settings and in different systems. Generally, an excess heat generation system comprises a transition metal loaded with hydrogen or deuterium. In certain cases and under certain conditions, the amount of output power significantly exceeded the amount of input power used for operating the heat generation system.
In attempts to reproduce the reported excess heat generation experiments, scientists have tried different materials in combination with different conditions. However, most of the reported excess heat generation phenomena have remained elusive. They are difficult to reproduce and to calibrate.
The present disclosure teaches advanced devices and methods for testing multiple fuel materials simultaneously to shorten the material selection process and to improve the efficiency of the verification process.